Plongée dans le passé
by Perflinkery
Summary: Hermione Granger est envoyée 20 ans dans le passé et est répartie à Serpentard, quand elle tombe amoureuse de son maître des potions âgé de 17 ans... Severus Snape. TRADUCTION de la fiction de Holz9364. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger avait envie de hurler. Elle voulait hurler sur Ron. Elle voulait hurler sur Harry. Elle voulait hurler sur Snape. Ils l'avaient tous mise de mauvaise humeur, Snape lui avait donné une retenue pour avoir posé une fichue question ! Là Ron était devenu grincheux à propos du fait qu'elle devait passer deux heures avec Snape et lui avait crié dessus, et Harry avait soutenu cet idiot ! Comme si elle voulait passer deux heures avec le bâtard graisseux, qu'elle détestait tellement ! Mais lorsqu'elle descendit péniblement aux cachots, sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'augmenter.

Snape était assis à son bureau lorsque Hermione fit irruption à l'intérieur et se tint devant lui, les bras croisés. Il leva les yeux, légèrement amusé.

« Miss Granger, vous avez l'air ravie d'être là », dit-il sarcastiquement, ce qui ne la rendit que plus furieuse.

« Argh ! Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si agaçant et sarcastique aujourd'hui ! » cria-t-elle à l'homme. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait juste de crier sur un professeur et elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Snape eut l'air légèrement choqué, mais finalement il ne lui cria pas dessus.

« Nettoyez ces chaudrons Miss Granger, faites attention s'il y a du liquide à l'intérieur, vous ne savez absolument pas ce qu'il a pu se passer ici, » dit-il froidement.

Hermione adressa à l'homme un petit hochement de tête et commença son travail alors qu'il partait pour le bureau, par la porte à côté de la classe. Après une heure de nettoyage de chaudrons, la mauvaise humeur de Hermione augmenta encore une fois. Elle était trop occupée à élaborer des plans pour se venger des garçons pour remarquer que le chaudron qu'elle nettoyait était plein de liquide doré et chatoyant, et lorsqu'elle mit sa main à l'intérieur pour le faire briller elle se sentit aspirée dans le chaudron, sursautant elle réussit à hurler avant que le chaudron l'ait complètement aspirée, mais là tout devint noir.

Cependant, Severus avait entendu le hurlement d'Hermione et courut à l'intérieur de la pièce juste à temps pour voir le pied d'Hermione disparaître à l'intérieur du chaudron. Il murmura quelques jurons avant de se dépêcher vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il entra sans frapper et Albus leva les yeux.

« Ah Severus, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ce soir ? »

Severus s'assit en face de lui.

« Miss Granger vient juste d'être envoyée dans le passé, à quelle époque je ne sais pas mais - »

« 20 ans Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas par rapport à ça. Elle finit sa 7ème année avec les étudiants du passé et après un an je découvre le moyen de la ramener. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. « Elle est 20 ans dans le passé ? Pendant ma 7ème année ? »

Albus sourit, « Oui, en effet, bien sûr vous ne souviendrez pas encore d'elle parce que techniquement elle n'était pas encore là. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Le voyage dans le temps est compliqué, et si elle devient amie avec Lily et Potter et sauve leurs vies ? Elle pourrait enfreindre les règles du temps. »

Albus secoua la tête : « Elle comprend les conséquences Severus, elle fera attention. »

**20 ans plus tôt ! **

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, un peu groggy, et les referma quand une brillante lumière la frappa tout droit dans le visage. Après un petit moment, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour, elle était dans l'infirmerie. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir été aspirée dans cette potion dorée... Quelle sorte de potion était-ce au fait ? Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, et l'avoir touchée ne lui avait pas donné d'indice.

« Vous êtes réveillée ma chère, » lui dit une voix douce, celle de Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait la femme, elle semblait si jeune. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pomfresh sourit, « Je ne sais pas ma chère, le professeur Dumbledore vous a trouvée dans les cachots, inconsciente. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « La potion... »

Pourquoi Snape ne l'avait pas trouvée en premier ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Tout ceci était vraiment étrange.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux Reviews :

Serelia : Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Aurelie Malfoy : Merci de ta review, et voici la suite !

MarynS : tout d'abord merci beaucoup de ta review. Ensuite, je ne peux pas trop te répondre, mais oui il y aura apparemment des apparitions du Severus adulte. :)

Emayelle : merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Laurya : C'est dommage, tu devrais publier, au moins le début ! Merci de ta review en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Je vais poster tous les jours environ jusqu'à la rentrée, mais ensuite je pense que les updates s'espaceront jusqu'à un chapitre par semaine. Enjoy !

Chapter 2 : Les Serpentards

**Into The Past**

Hermione était au bord de la panique quand Albus Dumbledore s'avança dans l'infirmerie. Il sourit à Madame Pomfresh qui prit ça comme une invitation pour s'éloigner du côté du lit d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, comme vous le savez je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. »Il sourit à sa mine troublée. « La potion que vous avez touchée vous a envoyée vingt ans dans le passée, malheureusement je n'ai pas encore découvert de moyen pour vous ramener, donc vous allez devoir rester ici pendant un moment. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma, elle était assommée, à un moment elle était en retenue avec Snape et maintenant elle était 20 ans dans le passé, une seconde comment Dumbledore savait autant de choses à propos du futur ?

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, l'homme en question gloussa.

« Miss Granger je m'étonne moi même de ma connaissance parfois. Vous voyez je me souviens de votre venue et quand vous êtes venue à Poudlard j'ai su qu'à un certain moment dans votre dernière année vous seriez envoyée dans le passé, donc j'ai entrepris d'isoler ce souvenir du futur, et également de mon propre passé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cela la troublait encore plus. « Donc vous vous souvenez de moi ici, mais toutes les autres personnes que je rencontrerai ne se souviendront pas de moi parce que je ne suis pas techniquement venue ici... »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. « Bonne idée, mais non. Vous ETES venue ici comme vous ETES ici maintenant, donc malgré votre retour dans le futur personne ne sait la vérité vous concernant, et tout le monde présume que vous vous êtes tout simplement enfuie, ou vous êtes cachée, ou pire avec cette guerre qui fait rage... ». Il traîna un instant avant de revenir à ce qu'il disait. « Par conséquent ces personnes se souviennent de vous, les personnes ici se sont souvenues de vous pour les vingt années entre maintenant et votre temps, mais ils n'ont pas entendu parler de vous et pourraient vous avoir oubliée. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Professeur, si nous sommes vingt ans en arrière... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir passer ma septième année avec les Maraudeurs ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « En effet, bien que vous ne serez pas nécessairement une Gryffondor. »

« Mais Monsieur je- »

Dumbledore la coupa, « Je réalise que vous étiez à Gryffondor avant de venir ici, mais vous ne devez pas rester comme vous êtes. Vous êtes maintenant Hermione Darwin, ma nièce. Vous savez Miss Granger, d'où vous venez la plupart des Nés Moldus ne sont pas traités aussi mal qu'à cette époque, et il serait plus prudent pour vous d'être un Sang-Pur ou au moins apparentée à une famille de Sorciers, vous comprenez ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Monsieur les gens ne vont-ils pas poser des questions ? L'école a démarré il y a un moins, pour quelle raison est-ce que j'apparaîtrais maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient toujours. « Oui j'ai pensé à ça aussi. Vos parents ont été tués par Voldemort donc ils ne pouvaient plus vous apprendre la magie chez vous, par conséquent vous avez été forcée de venir à Poudlard sous la protection de votre oncle, votre seul parent survivant. Ça ira ? »

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui monsieur mais vous avez dit que je pourrais ne plus être à Gryffondor ? Est-ce que je devrais être répartie à nouveau ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « J'ai bien peur que oui, vous devez être répartie comme étant Hermione Darwin, pas Hermione Granger, le Choixpeau Magique peut se souvenir des élèves et si quelqu'un lui demandait il pourrait découvrir votre vraie identité, dans ces temps troublés Miss Granger ce risque ne peut pas être pris.

Hermione soupira. « Je comprends, monsieur. Quand est-ce que je serai répartie ? »

Dumbledore fut pensif un instant. « Eh bien vous êtes en parfaite santé, je ne vois pas de raison pour vous d'être ici donc pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Il sourit alors qu'elle sortait de sont lit d'hôpital, lissait son pantalon et son pull, et suivait le Directeur en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Le hall n'avait pas l'air d'être différent, les peintures étaient toutes les mêmes et puisqu'ils ne virent pas d'étudiants pendant le chemin entre l'infirmerie et le bureau de Dumbledore elle ne pouvait pas dire si l'uniforme avait changé.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bureau, Dumbledore invita Hermione à prendre un siège et il s'assit à l'opposé d'elle. « Maintenant Miss Drawin, voici les livres de cours dont vous aurez besoin pour votre 7ème année et quelques vêtements de l'école dont vous aurez besoin... Hmm je pense que ça devrait vous aller jusqu'à ce que vous alliez au Chemin de Traverse. Oh, et nous avons besoin de changer votre apparence. » Il secoua sa baguette et les boucles couleur de miel brun d'Hermione devinrent blond-blanc, la couleur de ceux de Draco Malfoy, et ses cheveux étaient maintenant lisses. Ses yeux marrons devinrent bleu pâle, elle pouvait à peine se reconnaître lorsque Dumbledore lui montra son reflet.

Dumbledore se leva et marcha jusqu'au Choixpeau. « Très bien Miss Hermione Darwin, êtes vous prête à être répartie ? »

Hermione eut un faible hochement de tête et il plaça le chapeau sur sa tête.

_Ooooh, en voilà une intéressante en effet ! Vous avez le cerveau pour Serdaible et le courage et la sagesse de Gryffondor, mais je sens que vous êtes une rusée, bonne au mensonge et en dessous de la douce mascarade je sens un besoin de revanche, hmm oui. Je sais où vous placer -_

« SERPENTARD ! » hurla le chapeau, Dumbledore sourit à Hermione dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, Serpentard, elle ne pouvait sûrement pas appartenir à cette maison. Eh bien, peut-être que Miss Darwin, si...

« Miss Darwin, les préfets-en-chef sont ici pour vous montrer le château et pour vous accompagner à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et là un préfet de Serpentard vous montrera votre commune. Je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. »

Hermione se retourna pour voir une grande fille avec des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseurs et des yeux verts et brillants ; elle ne pouvait être que Lily Evans. Le garçon avec qui elle était devait être James Potter, avec ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés il était exactement comme Harry, les seules différences entre eux étaient les yeux marron et l'absence de l'horrible malédiction de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry.

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, préfete-en-chef ! » dit Lily avec un sourire.

Hermione lui sourit en retour, « Je suis Hermione Darwin, la nouvelle élève. »

Le garçon lui fit un autre sourire, « Je suis James Potter, préfet-en-chef et farceur ! »

Hermione rit, « vous êtes tous les deux à Gryffondor », fit-elle en montrant les écussons sur leurs robes et ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux.

Hermione se sentit un peu gênée dans ses nouvelles robes marquées à l'écusson de Serpentard, « C'est dommage, je ne suis pas dans votre maison, nous aurions pu être amis. »

Lily sourit encore, « Nous pouvons toujours être amis ! Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Après ça ils commencèrent à marcher depuis le bureau de Dumbledore ensemble, « Donc tu es à Serpentard ? » demanda James.

Lily lui lança un regard d'avertissement, très semblable à celui que Hermione donnait à Ron lorsqu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de stupide. Hermione hocha la tête, « Oui, je suppose que oui. Tu connais quelqu'un à Serpentard ? »

James ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point d'insulter quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais avec un long regard de Lily il la referma. Lily hocha la tête, « Il y a Severus Snape, il peut être gentil quand il veut. »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer, elle allait partager les cours avec Snape, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce fait avant ça.

James changea rapidement de sujet, « Viens Lily, allons présenter Hermione aux autres, tout le monde est près du lac. »

Hermione sourit et ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac en discutant de Poudlard, de ses professeurs et de la vie en général.

Quand le trio rejoignit le groupe des amis de Lily et James, Hermione fut présentée à la bande.

Elle rencontra un jeune Remus Lupin et sa petite amie Andromeda Black, la mère de sa future femme ! Cela la surprit un peu. Elle rencontra aussi le joueur Sirius Black et sa copine actuelle Amelia Bones. Elle fut aussi présentée au rat Peter Pettigrew, et elle résista à l'envie de lui mettre une gifle.

« Alors Hermione ! D'où tu viens ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils s'asseyaient près d'un grand chêne.

Hermione sourit, « Je suis du Yorkshire, mes parents m'ont appris la magie depuis chez moi jusqu'à récemment, et j'ai été forcée de venir ici sous la protection de mon oncle après la mort de mes parents. »

« C'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? »

Hermione fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air triste, « Ils ont été assassinés, par Voldemort. »

Un sinistre silence s'abattit sur eux. « Tu dis son nom ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, « Je ne suis pas effrayée de le faire. »

James fronça les sourcils, « Tes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort, mais tu es à Serpentard, il y a plein de Mangemorts dans cette maison. Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, « qui sait. »

« Oooh la nouvelle est une Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec vous ? » grinça une voix haut perchée derrière Hermione qui sursauta et se retourna. Elle se retrouva en face d'une jeune Bellatrix Black ; elle était plutôt jolie avant de devenir folle, avec de longues boucles noires et une peau parfaite.

« La ferme Black ! Elle parle à qui elle veut ! » grogna James à la fille qui ne fit que rire, « Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione qui sembla stupéfaite que la fille s'adresse à elle, « Euh, Hermione, Hermione Darwin. »

Bella sourit, « Darwin, l'une des plus riches familles de sorciers qu'il y ait, donc tu es une sang-pur ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et le sourire de Bella s'élargit, « Eh bien Hermione, nous les sang-pur n'avons pas besoin de traîner avec ces sang-mêlés, ces sang-de-bourbe et ces traîtres à leur sang ! » Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna loin des Gryffondors, elle forma un « désolée » avec sa bouche avant que Bella croise son bras avec le sien et dit, « Tu dois rencontrer tous les Serpentards de notre... groupe dirais-je ! »

Elle rit encore, de ce rire désagréable qui grinçait et mena Hermione jusqu'aux cachots.

Elles rejoignirent la salle commune et Bella se dirigea vers le canapé avec Hermione qui la suivait, « Regardez, la nouvelle est une Serpentard ! » dit-elle au groupe assis sur les canapés dans une profonde discussions, ils levèrent tous les yeux au son de la voix de Bella.

Hermione leur fit un petit sourire lorsque Bella dit « C'est Hermione Darwin, oh au fait je suis Bellatrix Black, mais appelle-moi Bella, tout le monde le fait », sourit-elle.

Il y avait une autre fille assise sur le canapé, elle se leva pour la saluer, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, comme ceux de Hermione, et était très jolie. « Je suis Narcissa Black, Bella et moi sommes cousines. Oh et appelle-moi Cissy, je déteste Narcissa. » Elle sourit à son tour. « Lui, c'est mon petit ami Lucius Malfoy et l'autre garçon est Severus Snape, ce sera bien d'avoir une autre fille avec nous ! »

Hermione sourit, « Donc comment est Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Severus sur le canapé. Severus sembla surpris que quelqu'un lui parle et il haussa les épaules. « C'est pas mal, mais nous avons de meilleures choses à faire une fois que nous sommes dehors. » Lucius hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il approuvait ce mouvement.

« Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard ? » demanda Lucius avec sa voix traînante, tellement similaire à celle de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, réalisant ce que les Serpentards allaient penser de son histoire de couverture. « Eh bien, mes parents m'apprenaient la magie chez moi à York jusqu'à récemment, puisque mes parents ont été assassinés par- » elle s'arrêta et réfléchit un moment avant de finir sa phrase, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Bella resta bouche bée. « Pourquoi ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. « Ils n'étaient que d'écœurants traîtres. »

Lucius sembla apprécier sa réponse. « Tu as l'air d'être une partisane de... »

Hermione secoua la tête, « Je suis plutôt d'accord avec sa politique, mais je ne suis pas un Mangemort si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Lucius, suspicieux.

« Eh bien je pense qu'il est plus prudent de finir l'école avant », répondit Hermione, assez convainquante pour Lucius qui hocha la tête, « Oui, ça a du sens. »

Narcissa sourit, « Eh bien les cours commencent demain, tu devrais trouver ça intéressant après avoir appris chez toi toute ta vie ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, « Oui ça devrait être intéressant. »

Toute l'année scolaire allait être intéressante pensa-t-elle, très intéressante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Past**

**Chapter 3**

**The Gryffindors**

« Elle est toute seule, allons lui parler. »

« Elle est à Serpentard Lily ! »

« Et alors ? Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. »

« Salut Hermione ! »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre à la bibliothèque, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Lily lui sourire.

« Oh, salut Lily. » dit Hermione, lui souriant en retour.

Lily prit un siège à côté du sien. « Est-ce que tu es inquiète par rapport aux cours de demain ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, elle doutait que la septième année soit plus difficile que la sixième, mais elle lui répondit comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde : « Un petit peu. »

« Je suis désolée à propos de la façon dont vous a traitée Bellatrix hier, je voulais rester et parler avec vous mais - »

Lily la coupa. « Pas de problème. Elle est comme ça, elle ne nous a jamais aimée. Elle est à Serpentard et nous à Gryffondor, ce qui apparemment fait de nous des ennemis. »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça? »

Lily soupira. « La plupart d'entre eux, mais Severus était différent. Lui et moi étions amis il y a longtemps. Est-ce que tu lui as déjà parlé ? Je suis sûre que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec lui, il est plutôt intelligent et il adore les potions. »

Hermione sourit, tout cela était tellement ironique, elle adorait les potions aussi, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé l'homme qui les enseignait. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était surprise. « Je ne lui ai pas encore vraiment parlé, il semble plutôt calme, mais je pense que je m'entendrai avec lui, les potions sont l'une de mes matières préférées aussi. »

Lily sourit à son tour. « C'est super ! Au moins comme ça tu auras un ami à Serpentard pour surveiller tes arrières. Les autres sont... » elle regarda autour et s'approcha d'Hermione avant de murmurer « des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Hermione, bien sûr, savait déjà ça depuis longtemps. « Je m'y attendais en fait, j'ai entendu parler de la réputation que Serpentard a. »

« Si j'étais toi je ne croirais pas tout ce que tu entends à propos de Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas tous aussi mauvais qu'ils le disent. » dit une voix traînante derrière elles, les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Severus Snape derrière elles, il avait un rictus, inhabituellement Hermione le confondit un instant avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais Severus ? » demanda Lily calmement et il haussa simplement les épaules avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Tu es la nouvelle élève, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, les autres ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps de me présenter, je suis Severus. »

Hermione sourit. « Je suis Hermione, mais je suis sûre que tu as déjà beaucoup entendu parler de moi. »

Le visage de Severus fit alors quelque chose qui choqua Hermione : il esquissa un sourire facilement et sans douleur. « Oui, selon les ragots de Poulard je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme tu l'es, apparement tu gardes des cadavres enterrés dans ton jardin. »

Hermione rit un peu, bien que choquée du fait que Severus Snape ait fait une blague. « Tu peux être assuré que je ne garde pas de cadavres dans mon jardin, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas de maison en fait. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne vis pas avec ton oncle ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Il reste à l'école en fait, donc je ne suis pas sûre de l'endroit où je vais aller pendant les vacances. »

Severus haussa les épaules, « Si tu restes ici tu peux me tenir compagnie, Lucius, Narcissa et Bella partent pour quelques fêtes annuelles tous les ans. »Un air de dégoût passa sur son visage alors qu'il disait ça.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pendant les vacances ? »

Un regard sinistre marqua son visage et Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. « Non, je préfère vraiment rester à l'école. »

Se sentant un petit peu maladroite et embarrassée, Hermione se tourna vers Lily. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances? »

Lily sourit, « Je dois rentrez chez moi pour un petit moment, mais je redoute vraiment de passer du temps avec ma soeur Pétunia, elle est moldue tu vois et elle était tellement en colère quand elle a appris que j'étais une sorcière et pas elle... Habituellement, je vais chez Remus et je reste là bas, mais il est parfois malade et je passe occasionnellement mon été avec James et Sirius. »

Severus marmonna quelque chose à propos de Potter et avant que la 3ème Guerre Mondiale éclate entre lui et Lily, Hermione dit quelque chose pour attirer leur attention. « Severus, Lily m'a dit que tu aimais les potions ; c'est ma matière préférée à moi aussi. »

Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer à la mention des potions. « Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, « Dans mon ancienne école j'y ai pris goût, ce sera bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour rivaliser avec moi. » Un sourire se glissa dans son visage alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard de défi. « Bienvenue. » dit-il d'un ton soyeux qui fit rire Hermione.

« HEY, LIL' ! »

Lily se détourna de la conversation avec un froncement de sourcil pour voir James Potter dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant. « On va à Pré-au-Lard. Tu viens ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre. « Oh, j'allais montrer à Hermione les alentours puisqu'elle est nouvelle et donc- »

James roula des yeux. « Elle est à Serpentard, Servilus peut lui montrer, _viens_ ! »

Lily soupira et forma un désolé avec ses lèvres au deux autres avant de partir avec James. Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas réalisé que le père de Harry était aussi déplaisant, elle savait qu'il y avait des rancunes entre quelques Serpentards et Gryffondors mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point entre les deux garçons.

Severus remarqua son froncement de sourcil et plaça sa main sur son poignet la faisant sursauter et se retourner vers lui. « C'est James Potter, il déteste tous les Serpentards et je serais toi, je ne n'accorderais pas d'importance à propos de ce qu'il dit. » Severus parlait calmement mais il y avait une lueur exaspérée et un peu inquiétante dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où Potter se tenait un instant auparavant.

Avant que Hermione puisse comprendre la signification de ce regard, elle était partie et Severus demanda, un peu maladroitement : « Que dis-tu de cette visite alors? »

Elle sourit, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin qu'on lui montre le château, mais son ancien maître des potions et maintenant son camarade de classe l'intriguait alors elle accepta. Après avoir fermé son livre et l'avoir mis dans son sac ils sortirent.

« Très bien, il y a sept étages à Poudlard. » dit Severus alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir du deuxième étage, Hermione regardant le mur inocemment propre qui était marqué de sang pendant ses années à Poudlard.

« Le rez-de-chaussée est celui où la Grande Salle et toutes les salles importantes, tu les as apparemment toutes vues. » Hermione le regardait et acquiesçait, mais elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait alors qu'ils passaient devant les toilettes des filles, au moins elle pouvait toujours regarder et agir en même temps.

Severus s'était arrêté une fois qu'ils furent arrivés aux escaliers. « Les escaliers bougent beaucoup donc tu dois être prudente. » dit-il avec un sourire et ils commencèrent à monter pour le troisième étage, « Oh et fais attention à la marche qui- » mais Hermione avait déjà sauté par habitude, « est une illusion. » finit-il faiblement.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda suspicieusement. « Comment est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait une marche qui disparaissait? » demanda-t-il.

Enfilant son plus beau masque d'innocence, Hermione répondit : « Eh bien la brique est toujours un peu plus lumineuse quand la marche est magique, je suis restée coincée dans l'une d'elles une fois donc maintenant je regarde où je mets les pieds. » elle lui fit un petit sourire et il devait l'avoir crue parce que son visage se relaxa considérablement et il recommença à marcher.

Ils rejoignirent le troisième étage et Severus pointa du doigt la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « J'adore la matière, je suis le meilleur en potion mais la Défense est de loin ma matière préférée. Je veux devenir auror quand j'aurais fini avec l'école. »

Hermione fut surprise de cette révélation, mais le cacha de son mieux. Son professeur de potions voulait devenir un auror ? S'il voulait devenir quelqu'un qui enfermait les mauvais sorciers, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les avait rejoints ?

« Je veux devenir médicomage. » lui dit Hermione avec un sourire et il la regarda d'un air entendu. « Ça explique pourquoi tu aimes autant les potions. »

Elle acquiesça, « J'ai besoin d'un Optimal en potions, sortilèges et botanique donc je dois travailler dur cette année. »

« J'ai besoin d'un O en potions, en défense, sortilèges et métamorphoses et j'ai eu un E en métamorphoses pour mes BUSE. » dit-il, un peu amèrement, mais après une seconde son masque était de retour.

« Je te propose un marché. » dit Hermione et il se retourna vers elle avec incertitude, elle continua. « J'ai eu un O à ma BUSE de métamorphose mais j'ai eu seulement un E dans ma BUSE de botanique. Si tu m'aides en botanique je t'aiderai en métamorphose.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis bon en botanique ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois et elle répliqua : « Parce que tu es bon en potions et généralement les personnes qui sont bonnes en potions sont bonnes en botanique, je ne suis juste pas de cette catégorie de personne. » finit-elle avec un gloussement.

« Je doute que tu aies besoin d'aide dans une seule des matières, je parie que tu n'as eu que des O et des E à tes BUSES, mais j'accepte ton marché quand même. » dit-il avec un sourire et elle lui sourit elle aussi. « J'ai eu un seul E et pour toutes les autres matières j'ai eu O. Et toi? »

« Un E, un A et le reste O. » dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient.

« En quoi est-ce que tu as eu un A ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse, et il sourit : « Divination. »

Elle rit, « J'ai pris divination en troisième année mais j'ai tellement détesté ça que je suis partie au milieu du cours et que je n'y suis jamais retournée. J'ai pris runes anciennes à la place. »

« Les runes anciennes sont bien, j'ai réussi à avoir un O en BUSES, mais il n'y a pas de réelle utilité aux runes, je ne sais pas pour quoi je vais les utiliser d'ailleurs. »

Hermione sourit, « Si jamais tu trouves un vieux grimoire tu vas remercier ta bonne étoile d'avoir pris runes anciennes ! »

« C'est vrai, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de où tu pourrais en trouver un. » dit-il et il gloussa, un son qui semblait étrange venant de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours connu comme étant si amer.

« Un bon point, » dit-elle, supprimant son rire, il était tellement facile de parler avec Severus et elle trouva ça ironique étant donné son caractère asocial dans le futur, elle savait qu'avoir rejoint Voldemort devait l'avoir changé, mais elle n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi il l'avait fait.

« Nous ferions bien de retourner à la Grande Salle où nous allons manquer le déjeuner, » dit Severus en regardant l'horloge sur le mur.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Tu as raison, allons-y. »

« Je me demande si nous allons trouver des anciens grimoire cachés en revenant. »

« Très drôle, » dit Hermione sarcastiquement, mais elle souriait quand même.

Il haussa les épaules, espiègle. « Je trouve aussi. » Il sourit et elle rit alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand escalier, son rire résonna autour du grand hall et elle eut le sentiment que cette année ne serait pas si mal après tout.


End file.
